892-IV natives
The following is a list of 892-IV natives from the planet 892-IV. Named * – a gladiator * Drusilla – a slave * – the imperial proconsul * – a gladiator * Flavius Maximus – a former gladiator and son worshiper * Septimus – leader of the son worshipers Unnamed Citizens Model A''' model''' featured in an advertisement in The Gallian featuring the Jupiter 8 sports car on planet 892-IV. ( ) Passersby #1 These Roman citizens watched as the police arrested a slave. ( ) Passersby #2 These passersby were seen on the streets of the capital city on planet 892-IV. ( ) File:892-IV passersby 1.jpg| File:892-IV passersby 2.jpg| Name the Winner cast and crew Announcer The announcer was a native of the planet 892-IV. He was the voice of the Empire Television Network and hosted a television program, Name the Winner, during which he delivered blow-by-blow and color commentary. ( ) Cameraman #1 The cameraman was a native of the planet 892-IV who filmed Name the Winner. ( ) Cameraman #2 This cameraman filmed the events close to the gladiatorial combats with a large camera on the ground. ( ) Cameraman #3 This second cameraman filmed the events of the same program with a small, handheld camera close to the contestants. ( ) Legionnaire This legionnaire was a native of the planet 892-IV who helped ensure that the gladiators put on a "good show" for the audience. ( ) Master of the Games Master of the Games was a native of the planet 892-IV, the on-screen referee of gladiatorial combats broadcast on the Name the Winner evening sports program. He dressed in costume suggesting a Roman centurion of the classical era. His only weapon was a whip he applied when necessary. He was assisted by a contingent of similarly costumed, sub-machine gun bearing legionnaires. In 2268, a special color broadcast featuring the execution of the barbarian James T. Kirk by the Master with a gladius was interrupted and thrown into chaos when Flavius Maximus ran forward to rescue Kirk. When the master was used by Kirk as a Human shield, he was shot multiple times by one of his own men. ( ) Sound effects man The sound effects man was responsible for the various "audience sounds" during the gladiatorial combats in the television show Name the Winner. ( ) Praetoral Guard Policeman #1 The lead policeman was a citizen of the planet 892-IV. He led the group of police officers that captured Kirk, Spock, and McCoy after they beamed to the planet's surface. The away team was searching for survivors of the . ( ) Policeman #2 This policeman was a native of the planet 892-IV. He was a member of the force that captured Kirk, Spock, and McCoy who had been searching for the crew of the SS Beagle. ( ) Policeman #3 This policeman was a member of the police force on the planet 892-IV. He and his fellow officers were searching a group of "sun worshipers". He helped capture them, along with the landing party from the Enterprise, which consisted of Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. ( ) Policeman #4 This policeman was also member of the police force on the planet 892-IV. He held Kirk, Spock and McCoy captured. ( ) Slaves These seven inhabitants of the planet 892-IV, plus Septimus and Flavius, lived as runaway slaves in a cave outside one of the main large cities on the planet. Slaves 1, 2, and 3 Armed with rifles, they, along with Flavius Maximus, captured the landing party consisting of James T. Kirk, Spock and Leonard McCoy, returning the trio to their leader Septimus in 2268. ( ) File:892-IV slave 1.jpg|''Played by Paul Stader.'' File:892-IV slave 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Steele.'' File:892-IV slave 3.jpg|''Played by Gil Perkins.'' Slave 4 This woman was a Roman slave on the planet 892-IV. She was a member of Septimus' group. ( ) Slave 5 This old woman was a Roman slave, who belonged to Septimus' group. She was health inspected by Leonard McCoy while the Enterprise landing party resided in the caves with the group. ( ) Category:892-IV natives 892-IV natives